The Heartbreakers Team
by The Black Lily
Summary: Leena leaves the Blitz Team and joins her best friend's team The Heartbreakers composed of Leena, Ilea, Naomi, and the Tasker Twins. Read it! It's so funny! And please review! pCe! Just in time for chapter 13!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"BIT CLOUD! GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIE!" yelled Leena the hotheaded trigger-happy member of the Blitz Team.

"No can do Leena, you don't know how bad you've been depriving me of all these sweets." Replied Bit Cloud the blond with aqua eyes and pilots one of few ultimate Xs the Liger Zero.

As Leena and Bit duked it out, Bit running behind the sofa in the living room of the Hover Cargo causing a very pissed off Leena to take a nearby book on the coffee table one that Brad Hunter had put down just minutes earlier to retreat to the kitchen for some more coffee. About that book it ended up in the Bit's face when peeking over the sofa to mock Leena. In the kitchen Brad prepared one of many more cups of coffee while Jamie stood at the stove making breakfast for the team. You could say Jamie was like the mother of the team cleaning laundry, keeping the hover cargo neat, and cooking home cooked meals. But, Jamie couldn't complain being the youngest member at fifteen gave him the easiest of jobs when the Blitz Team went out into every battle he would give them advice and some tactics to follow some that they never followed. Doctor Toros father of Leena and her older brother Leon who left the team when Bit replaced him sat in his room playing with his zoid models making battle sounds in a childlike manner. Leon left the team to see the world as Bit had told him, and wanted to meet a special partner who would help him win many battles. Now, Leon is on the Fluegel team with the beautiful "Red Comet" Naomi Fluegel. As the morning began to roll on the screen of the Hover Cargo began to blink signifying that an opponent was ready to fight.

"Tomorrow at noon we are going to fight the Cobra Team." Said Jamie.

"Piece of cake right team? Liger and I are going to earn us another victory." Cheered Bit.

"Can it Bit we know that my Gunsniper will blow those snakes right off the face of Zi." Mouthed Leena.

"I guess they don't need a battle strategy, they've got it all figured out." Said Jamie.

"Nothing is going to get through to those two." Said Brad with a sweatdrop.

At the base of the Tigers Team Kirkland, Omari, and Lineback were watching videos of various Zoid Battles replayed by the Zoids Battle Commission. The three boys weren't doing so good as a team of three and were on a sinking losing streak. Kirkland the leader of the team decided it best for them to watch various battles to find another pilot to join their team so far they weren't having any luck.

"Man, this is going to take us hours we've already fast forwarded through at least 30 battles." Said Lineback.

"I don't care we have to keep looking, just think if we find someone who isn't a mercenary and would want to fight just for the sake of the team we'll strike gold." Replied Kirkland.

"One thing Kirkland, we need to make sure this warrior pilots a Tiger just like the rest of the team otherwise our reputation will change and people won't know what to call us." Said Omari.

"For sure we won't be the Fuzzy Pandas as that loser Bit calls us." Growled Kirkland.

"And we won't leave it to Dr. Layon to help us anymore he's failed us twice already." Said Lineback.

The screen of the TV then erupted with explosions as The Raptors Team pursued a silver zoid firing shots at the retreating zoid. It was too hard to tell what zoid they were pursuing due to the dust and debris flying about from the explosions. When the dust cleared the three raptors were frantically looking around for their opponent each one hissing with frustration. Two shots then came out of nowhere taking a raptor down its abdomen sparking and the pilot's command system frozen. The rocky wall where the raptors stood began to crumble as more shots were fired at the wall by the opposing zoid causing a rockslide and berrying one of the raptors beneath the rocks command system frozen. One raptor stood the pilot furious, the pilot was able to zero in on the enemy it was a silver Saber Tiger. The Rev Raptor then extended its curved blades and made a run for the Tiger. The Saber Tiger then fired at the sand beneath the sprinting raptor causing sand to blind the pilot's screen. The Tiger then leaped like a cat catching a mouse and pounced onto the Rev Raptor making the zoid hit the ground hard command system frozen. The battle was over the alarm then sounded.

"The battle is over, the battle is over, and the winner is Ilea Lily."

When hearing this the Saber Tiger paw on the Rev Raptor's head brought up its head and roared.

"Men, I think we have found our pilot." Said Kirkland with phone in hand.

**That's chapter ONE everybody read and Review and please be nice! Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Phone in hand Kirkland dialed the number that belonged to Ilea Lily. The dialing tone seemed to go on forever until the answering machine came on "This is Ilea obviously I'm not here right now, either drop a message or call me later."

Kirkland didn't leave a message instead he hung the phone up.

"Ok, I'm definitely not the type to leave a message we'll just have to look for her ourselves."

The three guys gathered into a jeep and drove off towards the nearest town.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

A large punching bag cling clanged back and forth as Ilea was letting out all her stress, anxiety, and anger. While Ilea kicked and punched at the bag Leena Toros her best friend was running the treadmill. The two girls were listening to music as they worked out, the song that was currently on was "U + UR Hand" by Pink. As Leena got off the treadmill and wiped the sweat from her with a towel she took a picture of Bit Cloud out with some tape.

"Hey Ilea why don't you try kicking this?" said Leena as she taped Bit's picture onto the punching bag.

"Well, Leena since you wanna hurt Bit so bad why don't you take a shot first." Replied Ilea.

Leena balled her fist and with great force punched the bag so hard that it spun around 360 degrees stopping in front of the two girls the picture of the blond pilot all wrinkled. Brad from afar was lifting weights while Jamie stood above him the two both sighed when they saw the red head's actions. They were all in the Blitz Team's base in its large gym. Just as Leena was about to kick the bag this time, Bit Cloud then walked in wearing a tank top and shorts. Ilea quickly ripped the picture off of the bag and ripped it to shreds.

"Hey guys I figured if you all are working up a sweat why don't I join then." Said Bit.

"Sure Bit, you can work out with us we'd love your company." Said Leena in between gritted teeth.

"Well, its getting late I need to go home." Said Ilea undoing her ponytail of long auburn locks and turning to the team with tired hazel eyes.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? We'll have plenty." Said Jamie.

"No thanks, maybe another night but thank you." Said Ilea as she turned around and left.

Walking into the hanger she walked by the infamous Liger Zero, Leena's fully loaded Gunsniper and Brad's mysterious Shadow Fox. Ilea then stopped in front of her own zoid it was a Silver Saber Tiger with green glowing orbs for eyes. The Saber Tiger saw her coming and lowered its head opening its cockpit. As soon as Ilea was strapped in the zoid made a run through the desert and off into the night. Meanwhile, the Tigers Team had no luck finding Ilea in town so they took out their zoids and searched the vast desert looking for any sign of the pilot.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

Out in the desert Ilea had brought her zoid to a walk and began to observe the black night sky dotted with massive luminous stars. It wasn't until she heard a roar from far away that her Tiger came to a complete stop its head looking in every direction. The roar came again this time followed by two growls followed by three sets of glowing green eyes. The Silver Saber Tiger got in a fighting stance ready to attack if necessary when it saw three Yellow Saber Tigers coming through the fog.

"Oh, great we finally found you, and it's a good thing we did now our losing streak is gonna be over." Said Kirkland.

"Ya and when we heard you were a babe and real good looking we all thought even better." Said Omari.

"And since you pilot a tiger it was only common sense that we should hire you." Said Lineback.

"Ok, let me get this straight you wanted me Ilea Lily to join you guys a solo pilot so you're losing streak would be over as the Fuzzy Pandas?" replied Ilea sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't call us that, you must hang out with the Blitz Team and that loser Bit that we have some business to finish with for creaming us the first time with that Liger." Said Kirkland.

As soon as the argument was really starting to boil up between the three guys and Ilea an explosion erupted resulting in the canyon wall behind them caving in. Through the smoke and debris all four zoids looked up to hear the quiet hum of a black Whale King. In a flash a black judge capsule was shot to the ground causing all of Zi to shake.

Opening the capsule a black judge appeared cackling with a screeching laughter. "Battle Mode 0999 The Tigers Vs. The Elephander, READY FIGHT!!!

"Great now whats the Back Draft group have planned?" yelled Kirkland.

"Well, whatever the Elephander is it sounds big so we better work together and team up." Said Lineback.

While Kirkland, Omari, and Lineback were babbling on and on in panic, Ilea sat calm in her cockpit knowing that the enemy hadn't even entered the battle yet but when it did appear she'd be ready. The Black Whale King then opened its mouth a few feet from the ground and out dropped the Elephander shaking Zi and causing the dirt around it to come up in thick clouds. When the dirt cleared the mammoth brought its gigantic head towards the sky and bellowed.

"Welcome Tigers, I'll be your opponent." Said Stigma Stoller a man with short gray hair and solid silver eyes.

"Well, I'm going first I'll take him down for interrupting us." Said Kirkland as his Tiger advanced forward.

Kirkland's zoid began running towards the large zoid roaring every time Kirkland had some stubborn remark, he began to fire at the Elephander with his double barrel mounted gun, but was stopped short when the zoid put on a shield which quickly evaporated causing a large metal claw to quickly grab his tiger's neck and throw him a good 10 ft onto the ground knocking him out and freezing his command system.

"Kirkland!!! You're gonna get it!" yelled Omari and Lineback both coming in for a double assault.

Omari's Tiger leading Lineback's was first to be shot dead center in the abdomen by the Elephander's laser rifle bringing it down to the ground sliding, Lineback quickly jumped over his fallen partner and jumped straight for the Elephander which swung its large trunk sending him flying into the nearest canyon wall. But before Lineback's tiger even had a chance to get up he was frozen by a stomp of the enemy zoid's foot into the abdomen.

"Man those guys really do suck! Good thing we didn't finish our talk." Said Ilea through the COM-link letting everyone hear. The team was furious "Oh, wait till we find you, you'll be sorry! Where the heck are you!?!" they all yelled.

"Well, I guess I'm next and the last, but don't think I'll go down easy." Said Ilea as her Tiger approached through the fog giving a vicious roar.

"Hmm, I'm sure this will be quite the battle." Replied Stoller in his deep voice as the Elephander stomped forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Storm clouds began to advance and rumble as they collided into one another creating deafening thunder following with dancing streaks of lightning across the land. As Stoller and the Elephander began their advance towards Ilea and her Saber Tiger, Ilea's heart beat more rapidly than ever between every rock crunching stomp of the gigantic zoid. What was she thinking? Here she goes being real cocky thinking nothing can stand in her way, and the Backdraft Group decides to ruin her by sending out one of their most powerful zoids the "Almighty Elephander."

"_Who am I kidding, I'm gonna get pulverized by that thing, its hopeless! Now I'm kinda wishing those three were still around to give me a hand." _

"Ilea Lily now that's a name I've been hearing a lot, you've definitely caught my eye in your fighting capabilities as a zoid pilot, heck I'm sure a woman like you could be making much more prize money in the Backdraft Group rather than following the rules of the ZBC to make a quick buck just to get by." Said Stoller as his image appeared on Ilea's screen.

So that's what this whole situation was about he, Stigma Stoller god who knows how old wanted Ilea to join the Backdraft Group. _"Who the hell does he think I am? All I know is I ain't no Jack Sisco…blah Jack! Definitely not the guy I wanna be thinking about right now."_

"Listen here pal if you think I'm some mercenary, then you really haven't got all your facts straight." Shouted Ilea.

_"Huh, a tough girl cute. That's how most of them are until we break them in, but something tells me she's got potential and I won't get "no" for an answer."_

"Excuse me didn't you hear me? I don't fight for anyone, I fight alone and as you can see if you hadn't interrupted the argument those three chumps and I were having I would have take them done in ten seconds." Yelled Ilea.

_"Oh god, I hope my bark will scare him off, because there is no way I'll even have a chance to bite or even scratch."_

"Well, dear I don't want to fight you, because I know that's something that the battle simulations can handle once you come with me and get aboard that Whale King. But if you want a fight, because I know you won't come willingly then get ready because, you won't last long against me." Said Stoller as the Elephander brought its trunk forward metal claw opened and ready along with its Gatling unit.

"God, you really believe I want to join your group? YOU MAKE ME SICK! I'd rather go down fighting then carry my ass to that Whale King!" yelled Ilea.

"Fine you'll regret it, and such a nice zoid too." Replied Stoller with a smirk.

_"Another to hook and drag in for the taking, and a beautiful one at that."_

With a deep bellow the Elephander shot it's metal claw straight at Ilea's Saber Tiger causing an unexpecting blow on Ilea's part, causing the silver zoid to go rolling and crashing with a thud on the ground the young girl screaming the whole way.

_"Damn if there is a god now is the perfect time to help me! I pray to you every night before bed!"_

"Wow, you are making this just too easy where is that fighting potential that I was just talking about?" said Stoller.

_"Oh fighting potential if that's what you want, you'll see just warm me up and I'll be on my way, my partner has never let me down. You want trouble? Well, you're messing with the wrong girl buddy!"_

Just as the gigantic beast was going to bring its foot straight into the Tiger's abdomen Ilea fired her triple barrel gun into the Elephander's face blinding Stoller, which gave her a chance to run.

**No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No opiates  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now**

"Err, I'll get you! You may be fast but I'm stronger!" Stoller yelled with frustration.

"Well, darling if you want me so bad, COME AND GET ME!" yelled Ilea laughing.

**I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town**

_"Hell, what is he wasting his time for he may be oh so powerful and superior, but I got the looks, charm and the brains."_

As the Saber Tiger jumped over rocks and ran straight to a dead ended gorge the Elephander trailed behind firing its Gatling unit from afar.

"Let's see if you can get by this big boy!" yelled Ilea as the Saber Tiger fired its double barreled gun to the wall of the gorge causing huge rocks to slide into the Elephander's path.

**I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town**

**If you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (and you know it's time to go  
cause here comes trouble)**

The Elephander stampeded right through the mess and continued the chase.

"Looks like a dead end and no where to run and no one to save you." Smirked Stoller.

_"Crap, no where to run and just when the cat chase was getting good."_

The metal claw of the Elephander then launched forward grabbing the Tiger's neck and pushing the zoid against the wall. Ilea tried to move but it was impossible, looks like power and strength got the best of her. The Saber Tiger struggled and roared in between each try.

_"Great cornered! Is this the part where I have to start screaming like one of them dumb old helpless girls like Mary Jane for Peter? Oh, well guess it's worth a try."_

"HELP!? PLEASE SOMEBODY!" _"Damn my lungs are getting sore."_

_"What now do I have to cry too? Why am I stooping myself to this level damn it!?"_

But just as things were about to go Stoller's way, a sudden roar shook the area as a white zoid came down its claws glowing of fire.

"STRIKE LASER CLAW." Yelled the oh so familiar voice of Bit Cloud.

"Oh, aren't I glad to see you guys." Said Ilea wiping the sweat from her head.


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT? Where did you all come from!?" yelled Stoller as the Liger Zero landed taking off a chunk of his zoid's gatling unit.

"Let's just say we're a welcoming party and you're the one we're sending away, far away from here." Said Leena through her COM-link. The Gunsniper then opened up all its numerous missile pods, and yeah I think you know what was going to come next;)

"WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!"

"GAH! Leena what are you doing!? I'm not free yet!" quipped Ilea as the Saber Tiger began to struggle even more.

"Oops sorry hun, I guess my finger slipped." Replied Leena.

"Just like Leena to have her finger slip on the trigger, of course couldn't wait for the loud BOOM I guess." Said Brad with a sweatdrop through COM-link.

"Typical just typical." Said Bit with the same expression.

After the huge barrage of missiles hit their target and the smoke cleared along with Leena's mischievous laughs the Elephander stood unscathed with shield activated.

"WHAT! THAT WAS AN ALL OUT ASSAULT NOBODYS' EVER ESCAPED THAT!" yelled Leena.

"Humph, I know all your team too well and I know what you had planned." Said Stoller with a smirk.

"Well, Leena I guess the jigs up, that attack is old you know. You use it on every opponent and I think he's seen it well too many times." Said Bit.

"BIT CLOUD! JUST WAIT UNTIL WE GET BACK TO BASE, YOU'RE GONNA REGRET YOU SAID THAT!" yelled Leena.

"Great Bit now you got her mad, she was a firecracker just ready to explode. Leena didn't you think to consider that Ilea was caught in that blast?" asked Brad.

"Oh no! Ilea! God! It's not my fault it was just one of those spur of the moments when all the targets added up and looked right, I just got overexcited."

"Its ok Leena I'm alright, luckily that assault shook him up a little bit and I was able to get free." Said Ilea approaching through the smoke.

"Oh good, you're ok I was real worried." Said Leena.

"Sure, that's what you were thinking when you were pulling that trigger." Said Bit.

"BIT CLOUD!" roared Leena.

"Hey listen would the two of you shut up! I hear something." Said Brad.

"What is it?" asked Ilea.

"Well, the Elephander is gone, that's weird its not like the Backdraft Group to give up and run." Said Bit.

As the group of teens conversed the rumble and shakes of Zi startled them. When they looked to the sky they could hear the soft hum of a black Whale King. Stoller had left the battle.

"You may have won this time Blitz Team, but next time you won't be so lucky." And then looking at Ilea "This won't be the last time you'll see me." And then with a smirk the Whale King disappeared behind the fading gray clouds.

"Jeesh, what was that about? What'd you do now Ilea?" asked Bit.

"_God! Now I know why Leena gets so pissed with this guy he never quits!"_

"I don't know I don't even know him, he interrupted me when I was just about to whip that team you call the "Fuzzy Pandas."

"Oh, you mean Kirkland and his boys? Looks like their zoids are just piles of junk now, well I guess they'll be one less team to worry about in anymore tournaments." Smiled Bit.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! IS THAT BIT CLOUD?" yelled Kirkland.

"Yeah, but what are you gonna do about it? Your zoid is trash now." Replied Bit.

"Just Bit to start more quarrels now he has Leena and the Pandas to worry about." Sighed Ilea.

"Why don't we take this back to base? That way we can ask more questions and get more answers." Said Brad.

"Team, I'm glad you're alright you saved Ilea and the Tigers from the Backdraft, great job." Said Doc.

"Yeah, but there was no prize money involved…just call it fate if you will." Smirked Brad.

"_Unbelievable even when it comes to matters of life and death he still cares for the money, somebody shoot me." _Frowned Ilea.

"Well, I think we've had enough excitement for one night. Now its time for me to get my beauty sleep. Ilea there is a futon in my room you're welcome to sleep in my room." Yawned Leena.

"Sure Leena, that sounds great right after a nice hot bubble bath." Smiled Ilea.

"_Girls, I'm never going to understand them. Some of them are so nice and sweet like angels then there are some with anger problems who have horns growing out of their heads." _Thought Bit as the two girls exited the living room.

As Leena was brushing her teeth Ilea stood in the reflection of the mirror filling up the bath tub full of hot water and bubbles. Then turning off the water she took her clothes off and climbed in. It was Leena who spoke first after spitting.

"So what did that creep want anyway?"

"He said I wasn't a good zoid pilot unless I joined the Backdraft Group. He said he had been watching all my battles and told me I could make much more working for them in unsanctioned battles then alone following the rules of the ZBC."

"That's not the first time Bit, Brad and I have seen Stoller, he's always barged into our battles, but Liger always defeats him in the end."

"It seems to me that you envy Bit and that you're jealous, because Liger Zero seems to be taking the spotlight in all the battles."

"No, its just that sometimes I wish that I had a team that didn't always depend on one zoid to change things around in the end. You get what I mean?"

"Yes definitely, I've been working solo for three years now since I was sixteen and I've thought about joining a team, but all my friends are on teams. Chris and Kelly are with Jack _"God knows why and so help them." _Naomi used to be solo but is now with your brother Leon. Its just I don't want to join the Blitz Team, I want my own team."

"Well, forget Bit and the others tomorrow they can handle the Cobras by themselves. I think its time we get cracking on a name for our team, heck we'll even get Naomi and the Taskers to join it'll be all us women." Smiled Leena.

"Great tomorrow morning we'll head to the ZBC registry and create our team."

"Whatever happened to the Tigers? Didn't they want you on their team too?"

"Oh god, forget them all they wanted was a pretty girl on their team to look good, and a piece of meat to fight over." Sighed Ilea.

"Just think once our plans as a team are in play we'll get to challenge Bit, Brad and Jamie and I can finally once and for all beat the stuffing out of that big mouthed lunatic." Laughed Leena.

"**Misery Business" by Paramore**

**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

[Chorus:  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't Never matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Ilea awoke to the smells of eggs and pancakes, along with the scowls and cries of Bit running around the Hover Cargo being pursued by Leena. After using the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair, Ilea rummaged through Leena's closet for something to wear. Of course, Leena wouldn't mind they'd both been friends for too long to even relive all the times that Leena had stayed at her place and wore her clothes. Today, was definitely nice the weather was great not too hot and not too cold even with a few birds chirping here and there, until Bit's screams for help broke that peace. Leena had Bit pinned down against the floor pulling up one of his legs behind his back, the blond's aqua eyes watering the whole time.

"BIT! That was the last doughnut! You already had three! Now what am I supposed to eat!?" yelled Leena.

As the scene unfolded in front of Ilea who was dressed by the way, in a pink spaghetti strap top and jeans, all she could do was sigh along with the occasional sweatdrop.

"LEENA! Let go of me! Gah! MERCY! MERCY! Ok, you won. Jamie is making pancakes I'll let you have mine honest!" surrendered Bit.

Satisfied with the offer Leena stepped off of Bit who began gasping for air. Over breakfast Ilea and Leena explained the reasons for starting a team, causing even more chaos to ring out between Leena and Bit.

"Fine, Leena you and Ilea can start your own team, we don't need a hot headed trigger happy psycho like you anyways." Said Bit.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!? Oh, you just wait Bit that will be the last time you'll ever say something like that!"

As Ilea and Leena got up to leave towards the hanger, Brad was next to speak.

"Gee Bit, what are you so worried about? Are you afraid that your girlfriend's team will quickly whip up to class S and slaughter us?" asked Brad.

"Girlfriend? Brad, Leena is not my girlfriend, I can't stand her guts I can't even be in a room with her for five minutes without getting killed by her. And, what makes you think they'll come so quick to class S and beat us? Not going to happen, because me and Liger will crush them." Smiled Bit.

"There he goes, trying to show everyone what he's made of." Sweatdropped Jamie.

Instead of taking their zoids both Ilea and Leena took the jeep and began their trip to the Flugals' base.

"Ilea, why are we asking Naomi of all people to join? I can't even get along with her let alone battle with her." Said Leena.

"Leena, if Naomi were to join the team we'd be made up of many different strengths. Naomi with her long range combat, you with all your firepower, the Taskers with all their stealth and speed and me with strategies." Smiled Ilea.

"Ok, I'm starting to like your thinking, but now I just need to get along with Naomi."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll eventually warm up to her, just as you've started to with Bit Cloud. You know "big mouth"? asked Ilea.

"Hey! That's not funny he's obnoxisos, arrogant and a big showoff."

"Well, I remember you telling me that's the way you like them." Replied Ilea.

As soon as the Flugal base was approaching, the conversation winded down. Ilea had to do all the talking with Naomi, who of course had nothing interesting going on and believed it could be fun, and also have another chance against Brad. Leon, Leena's brother didn't even have a problem with their prophesy and wished them all luck. Naomi then agreed to come along with Leena and Ilea to find the Taskers. The likely place they were to look was definitely the mall.

"Well, we're here we should all start looking, its around lunchtime so they'll have to be in the food court." Said Ilea.

"Speaking of food I'm starving." Said Leena.

"If we find them we should sit with them and have a bite to eat, then get to talking." Said Naomi.

As Ilea had expected the Tasker twins were sitting at a table in the food court eating lunch, with none other than Jack Sisco himself.

"_Great, not only did we find the girls but Jack is with them! I know I'll just play it cool, I've got nothing to say to him anyway." _Thought Ilea.

As the three approached the table, the sisters turned around mouths full and a greeting. Seeing the sisters turn around Jack noticed who was approaching instantly.

"Well, well I'm seeing pretty ladies." He smirked.

"Hold on…" Jack watched as Naomi and Leena walking with Ilea approaching from afar. His eyes instantly fell on Ilea she was the girl he'd been after for months, looking from hips and thighs to her breasts which were in her shirt of course (DUH! She's not a slut!) he absorbed the sight.

**Haha! **

What's gonna happen next? What ever happened between Jack and Ilea? Watch for next chapter ladies and gents! Oh, and if you have any ideas for a title please leave!

**pCe out!**


	6. Chapter 6

"The Heartbreakers" 

Of course Kelly and Chris agreed to join the team, because they wanted to be rid of

Jack for good, because he was way too cocky and always putting on the moves. Jack just shrugged it off but before leaving threatening Ilea that they'd be together and that he always gets what he wants. (Talk about obsessive huh?)

"Great since Leena and I have already registered the five of us as a team, we can only wait for our first battle request." Smiled Ilea.

"I hope we get to fight that loser Harry and his two buckets of bolts, victory would be so sweet." Chirped Kelly followed by giggles from Chris.

"Then I'll get to CLOBBER Bit!" screamed Leena with excitement.

"Since we don't have a base of our own, why don't we all crash at mine? I'm sure Leon wouldn't mind." Stated Naomi.

"I know with all of us beautiful women, I'm sure he definitely won't with all of our charms and beauty." Chuckled Chris.

"Ok, everyone get their zoids and meet at the Flugal base within a half hour." Said Ilea.

**½ hour later**

"Good, Naomi you're back." Then Leon paused when he noticed the four other girls. "These friends of yours?" blushed Leon.

"Sure are Leon, I'd like you to meet my team mates from my new team."

"What a handsome boy you are! What muscle you have! I'm sure we'll get along just beautifully." Laughed Chris.

"Hey! Lay off! Leon is my brother! If you're gonna hit on him just don't do it in front of me! It doesn't look right in front of his sister's eyes!" growled Leena.

"Oh, sorry hothead!" blurted Kelly.

"WHAT WAS THAT! YOU MIND SAYING THAT TO ME AGAIN TO MY FACE!" yelled Leena.

"Leena, honey calm down no reason to burst in front of us." Cooed Ilea as she approached from the hanger.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ilea Lily a friend of Leena's thank you for allowing us to stay here. You're real brave being the only man here with all us women." Smiled Ilea extending her hand.

"Your welcome, its great to finally meet you. Please make yourselves at home." Smiled Leon taking Ilea's hand shaking it gently.

After the ladies were all settled in they met in the living area of the base. Ilea sat on the couch talking to the ladies about plans of their team.

"Ok, girls I'm sure you all know that since there is five of us we're all gonna have to take turns when it comes to battles." Stated Ilea.

"We aren't a team yet until we have a name." Said Naomi.

"I know! How 'bout the BIT KILLERS!" yelled Leena.

"No, it sounds too psychotic no offense Leena, but believe me when we do face off against the Blitz Team I'll make sure you get to battle, because I know how much you wanna hit the floor with Bit." Sweatdropped Ilea.

Leon then entered the room with mugs of coffee. "Leena I had a feeling you were gonna come up with something pertaining to Bit."

"Well, it was worth a try." Scowled Leena.

"Hmmm, how 'bout the Angels?" smiled Chris and Kelly.

"Yuck, it sounds too girly and innocent I don't know about you Ilea but I think we need a name that sounds cool and badass." Quipped Leena.

"Then it's decided we'll be The Heartbreakers Team." Laughed Ilea.

"Great, because all boys suck!" yelled Leena.

"No offense to you Leon, but we're all gonna have to go with Ilea's idea, because we've all gone through many disastrous situations with boys." Agreed Naomi and the two Taskers.

Just then the videophone of the base started beeping, and Harry Champ's face appeared.

"My Leena! I heard you left the Blitz Team and joined a new team, so how about a battle?"

"Hah! We accept Harry this battle won't last long!" yelled Leena.

"You sure about that ladies?" came the brisk voice of Jack Sisco.

"Errr! Jack do you ever give up?" asked Ilea.

"No, not until I get what's mine. Let's make a deal, if the Champ Team is victorious Harry get's Leena and I get you Ilea." Smirked Jack.

"And if we win?" questioned Ilea.

"Don't bother asking such a question, because you won't stand a chance. The battle is four on four, free for all any weapons. See you on the battlefield babe." Smirked Jack again with his infamous smirk, and then the screen went black.

"Don't worry girls, Jack we'll get what's coming to him when I whip his ass all over the battlefield tomorrow." Smiled Ilea.

The next day… 

"Attention, the area within a 30 mile radius is a designated zone for a zoid battle." Stated the Judge.

"Battle mode 0982, the Champ Team vs. The Heartbreakers Team."

"Ready!…..FIGHT!"

**"Shut Up And Drive" by Rihanna**

_[Verse 1_  
I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean

_[Bridge_  
So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

_[Chorus_   
Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

_[Verse 2_  
I got class like a 57 cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle whats under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would

_[Bridge_  
So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

_[Chorus_   
Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Cos you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)  
Don't Stop It's a sure shot  
Aint no ferrari huh boy I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride  
(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)

_[Bridge_  
So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

_[Chorus_   
Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)


	7. Insult after insult after insult INSULT!

**Ok peeps! This is chapter 7 of my second ****zoids****fic**** and one of my best, in my opinion! Enjoy! Just in case you didn't know Ilea's ****zoid**** is in fact a Saber Tiger, but one of those old outdated ones. (Just think Three Guards! ****The Silver One!)****Alease**** is Ilea's grandmother, FYI if you haven't read "Power ****Of**** Love" then you won't know! The Saber Tiger was originally ****Alease's**** a long time ago, ****then**** he was passed over to Ilea's mother Leah who passed the Tiger on to Ilea when she was 16 and old enough to pilot a ****zoid****. Just a little background to keep you lovely readers on track, I know I should have mentioned something before, but not everyone is perfect! Sorry blah! Here's SEVEN already!**

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" wooted Leena as her trigger-happy mood began to take over.

"Ok, girls listen carefully; let's split up. Leena you go take out Harry's tin can companions, Naomi you go find Harry and Kelly you can come with me and help me find Jack." Stated Ilea over every girls' COM-link.

Right after plans were made Leena rampaged off like a wild child; searching for Benjamin and Sebastian.

"Hey! Metalheads! Where are ya? Why don't you both come out and play with wittle Leena!" laughed Leena.

"Well, if you insist. Here we are girly! Try and get us!" laughed both robots as they fired a barrage at Leena's Gunsniper, hitting her from behind.

"Urgh! Now you got me mad! Look out now I'm gonna fry you buckets!" yelled Leena.

"WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT! I WIN!" cackled Leena like an evil scientist.

As the barrage came flying straight towards them, Benjamin and Sebastian's eyes became wide like saucers. Both tried to retreat, but were no match for Leena as the attack sent them flying over a canyon wall; knocking them out of the battle.

"YES! Man, they weren't even a match for me! I wanna have some real fun, time to go find the other girls and see if they need any help."

Just as the Gunsniper turned around to run off, a barrage of fire was sent Leena's way. Missing by only inches a wall of rocks came sliding down blocking her path.

"Coward! Show yourself! But be careful, because when you do, your zoid won't be able to see another battle!" yelled Leena.

"Hmm, not who I was looking for, but I guess you'll have to do until I catch my real prey." Smirked Jack.

"Grrr! Jack! You've pushed my buttons for the last time! This is the end for you! WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!" yelled the hot-headed pilot.

The wall in front of Leena instantly exploded, leaving the remaining missiles to go straight for Jack's Lightning Saix. The missiles had hit her intended target, or so she thought they did.

"Nice! Ilea is gonna be real mad that I took Jack out! Oh, well we're all still gonna get prize money for my skills!" cackled Leena.

"Hey, Ilea guess what?" began Leena through COM-link to Ilea.

"Yeah, Leena shoot! Replied Ilea.

"You're not gonna believe…" but Leena was interrupted by a direct hit from behind, sending the Gunsniper forward causing it to stumble over. The command system was frozen as Leena frantically tried to shift the controls.

"Leena? Leena! What happened?" asked Ilea.

"Crap! Impossible, I can't believe that weasel was able to escape my barrage! Ilea watch out Jack is still on the loose." Huffed Leena.

**Flugal**** Base**

"Wow! Just like Leena to open her big black hole of a mouth! And in the middle of a real important battle too! Whined Chris as she stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Now I know where she got it too, and it definitely wasn't from our dad." Sweatdropped Leon.

**Back to the battle…**

Harry was traveling the battle field searching for an opponent, when his eyes fell on Leena's downed Gunsniper.

"My Leena! Grrr! Benjamin! Sebastian! I told you to go easy on her!" fumed Harry.

"Harry we did! But your little princess clobbered us, before we even had the chance to counterattack!" yelled both robots.

Little did Harry know that Naomi was atop a cliff targeting him for a shot.

"Tsk, Tsk I almost feel bad for the loser. But that's the price you pay for getting distracted in a battle."

Naomi then fired, living up to her name of never missing her target, taking the prince out of the battle.

"LEENA! DON'T WORRY THESE VIXENS WILL NEVER KILL MY PRIDE! I WAS DOING THIS ALL IN THE NAME OF LOVE! MY DARLING!" cried Harry from his downed Dark Horn.

"Later cowgirl!" yelled Jack as the Lightning Saix suddenly rammed into the Red Gunsniper atop the cliff, sending it spiraling down towards the bottom.

"What!? But how!" yelled Naomi as the command system read frozen.

"Haha! You don't know the first thing about hunting. A stalker quietly comes up behind its prey without them least expecting it." Smirked Jack as the Lightning Saix jumped from the cliff.

Over in a different area of the battlefield Kelly and Ilea were searching their surroundings for the clever mercenary.

"Ilea the odds are in our favor, the battle is now two against one! Jack doesn't stand a chance now." Bragged Kelly.

"That doesn't mean anything Kells, we still need to be careful. For all I know Jack could have been the one to take both Leena and Naomi out."

"And right you are! You know Ilea, being smart has always been one of my favorite traits about you! You've always been able to escape my advances but this time you won't!" yelled Jack as the Lightning Saix stood in front of them.

"Jack how did you know we were here? You had to have been all the way on the otherside of the battlefield." Asked Kelly.

"I could hear you talking to Ilea, and you wouldn't shut up! That's why I'm glad you and your sister left me to join Ilea, because we were always in the same class nothing higher!" sneered Jack.

"ENOUGH! Jack this battle is just between you and me! And believe me I'm ready for you! Come at me when you're ready." Said Ilea, the Saber Tiger also roaring in response.

"Well, like Kelly here said before the odds are against me. Why don't I make the battle fair first shall I?" grinned Jack.

Kelly already knew what Jack was talking about and began to run off but was shot from behind. The Tasker screamed as the Saix went sliding forward not stopping until it hit the forest barreling into the trees.

This was Ilea's chance, she quickly shifted the Tiger forward into a run. Jack turned his attention away from the woods to see the old Tiger coming at a fast speed roaring as it charged forward.

"That's right come to me babe." Smirked Jack as he licked his lips.

YUCK! Jack Sisco! What's this pervert got up his sleeve? All of you who think Ilea and Jack have something forget it! Ilea loathes Jack!

**"Stand Up" by ****Trapt**

**_Why don't you let me beLeave me aloneYou start a fire inside that I could never controlYou wanna see a reactionCome on and cut me downYou've gone as far as I'll goNow you're crossing the lineAnd I am letting you knowWell here's your reactionStand upI have had enoughWalk away before I finish what you startedFace to face I will put you in your placeEnd this game before I finish what you startedFace to face everything will changeYou planted the seedHow my anger has grownGot an feeling inside that I can't seem to controlYou wanna see a reactionCome on and cut me downYou've gone as far as I'll goNow you're crossing the line and I am letting you knowWell here's your reactionStand upI have had enoughWalk away before I finish what you startedFace to face I will put you in your placeEnd this game before I finish what you startedFace to face everything will change InsultAfter insult [9xStand upI have had enoughWalk away before I finish what you startedFace to face I will put you in your placeEnd this game before I finish what you startedFace to face everything will changeWalk awayEverthing will changeEnd this gameYou wanna see a reactionYou wanna see a reactionStand up_**


	8. Building a Mystery

As Ilea charged forward towards the Saix, Jack took the opportunity and disappeared.

"Insolent jerk! Either you want to fight me or not! Running away is not facing your opponent!" yelled Ilea furious. The Silver Saber Tiger also seemed to be sync with Ilea's emotions and roared loudly.

"Ilea, you have it all wrong. Now why would I run away from you? I think you should be the one doing the running away from me." Smirked Jack as the Saix appeared behind the Tiger.

Savoring the moment Jack launched forward towards Ilea unprotected from behind, like a lion clawing onto an antelope. The Saix took the Tiger by surprise barreling the zoid into the ground a clawed paw atop the Tiger's abdomen. The more Ilea and her zoid struggled to get free from Jack's grasp; the Saix would press harder on the Tiger's abdomen, causing it to roar out. Electrical sparks began to crackle as the Tiger was finding it harder and harder to move, its bolts spinning furiously. Enjoying the pain Jack had been causing to Ilea's zoid he continued to torment her, by stomping the abdomen enjoying each anguished cry from the zoid and its pilot.

"Satisfied? I told you I wouldn't go easy on you. Now why don't you just surrender, before your zoid has its core destroyed." Sneered Jack.

_"He's right! I don't know what to do! If I continue to struggle my partner will be finished, and I can't be selfish, he's gotten too old for battle."_

"Well, have you decided yet? I have some prize money to snatch and I got you to thank for that." Smirked Jack as the Saix jabbed its fallen opponent.

Just before Ilea was going to call the judge to forfeit the battle, a roar was heard from the distance. The Silver Saber Tiger sensed the roar and knew it instantly. Atop of the canyon wall overlooking the valley and barren forest below stood a ghost? It was a zoid a black and red Saber Tiger to be exact, but it looked luminous.

"Who is that? That zoid! I know I've seen it somewhere before, but where?" questioned Ilea.

Just then Ilea's mind began to flash before her very eyes; she was unaware of where these memories and flashbacks were leading her though.

(Flashback)

_It was a dark night, as the two moons of Zi shined over the wasteland. __The stars blanketed the night sky as a girl and her organoid stood above an Imperial base. Below, the Imperial base was under high __surveillance__ as Dark Horns and Rev Raptors had every corner guarded. The girl was about 17 years of age with long auburn locks, cascading down to her midback her eyes a golden hazel that you would only see on a day when the leaves began to make their journey off the trees. Her organoid pure white as ebony stood next to her, her eyes the color as dark gray storm clouds. _

_Below walking out from behind a line of Raptors a Black and Red Saber Tiger appeared, eyes glowing a vibrant green. The zoid seemed to be looking at the figures of the organoid and girl upon the cliff._

_"Look Storm, __it's__ him the Major."_

(End Flashback)

_"That girl? Was that me? No, it couldn't have been that girl had an organoid. But, she looked just like me, __there's__ no way that was me. That almost looked like the time of the war, but how long ago was that?"_

Reality hit Ilea hard in the head, literally when she was brought back to her senses of the battle she was currently losing.

"Ilea after this battle is over, and the victor is decided which will be me, if you're nice to me, maybe I'll consider teaming you up with me." Sneered Jack.

"Fat chance, I'll never team up with you if you are the last man on Zi." Laughed Ilea.

"Ok, then Game Over!" yelled Jack as the Saix was about to deliver the final blow.

Just then a line of shots came rippling across the desert sand, connecting with its target knocking the zoid out of commission.

"What! What just happened! Judge this isn't fair there is another zoid out there! There team has five warriors!" yelled Jack.

"Scanning, there doesn't seem to be an unidentified zoid in the vicinity. Therefore, the battle is over and the winner is The Heartbreaker's Team!" flagged the Judge.

_**Ok! Tell me what you think! I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger of course! What do you think happened! Please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Captain Stoller were you able to obtain the target, as requested?" boomed Alteil's voice throughout Stoller's whaleking.

"No sir, she was helped by a group of kids, the Blitz team. I had her right where I wanted her until the Liger Zero attacked sir." Replied Stoller.

"Captain do you know how valuable she can be to us? We need Ilea Lily so we can complete the alternations to our most powerful machine yet, even more powerful than the Berserk Fury. Ilea is the key to piloting all zoids, so far we have failed to find anyone capable of piloting this zoid. Don't you get it Captain? All zoids seem to understand her and communicate with her, because she has ancient zoidian blood flowing through her veins. I hope this little talk has put some sense into you, now find her and bring her to Backdraft HQ immediately!" The screen of Alteil then went black.

"_I will not have the Backdraft Group be made of fools again, we will succeed this time and not even the Liger Zero will be able to stand in our way again! Soon, we will come out of hiding and Planet Zi will be ours for the taking."_

"You are going to do wonders against your white counterpart, soon you will have a pilot Liger Zero X." smirked Alteil towards the black zoid.

Just as the judge flagged that the Heartbreakers had won their first battle, Kelly, Naomi and Leena jumped from their cockpits to check on their team leader instead of jumping for joy.

"I don't get it, I was surely gonna lose it back there. What happened?" asked Ilea as Leena and Naomi watched here get out of the beaten Tiger.

"I don't know Ilea, but that was amazing! You sure did kick Jack's ass all around the battlefield! And you didn't even move your zoid, awesome now I don't have to go out with Harry." Chirped Leena.

"The strange thing is when I was down and almost out, I saw a zoid it was a black and red Saber tiger and it called out to me, and then it did the strangest thing it saved me and that's where those stray shots came from. I didn't take Jack Sisco out it was that other Saber tiger."

"Ilea, honey what other Saber tiger? Your zoid was the only Saber tiger out there. Did you hit your head in there during that pounding?" asked Naomi.

"You mean you didn't see it? Leena? Kelly? Do you think Chris and Leon saw it?"



When the other girls shook their heads, Ilea got the hint that they hadn't seen the black and red zoid and assumed that Chris and Leon hadn't seen it either. She didn't even want to bother asking Jack or Harry if they'd seen it.

"Why don't we head back to the base, and celebrate it was our first victory after all. I'll call a Gustav to come and tow your zoid back to base Ilea, he's gonna need major repairs." Said Kelly.

As soon as Kelly walked off with the other two girls, Ilea took the opportunity to be with her partner.

"I know you don't think I'm crazy right partner? I know you saw him too." Said Ilea placing a hand on the Silver tiger's nose.

The Silver Saber tiger then emitted a low growl agreeing with his pilot, causing Ilea to smile.

"Real cute, Ilea is this what you do before and after a battle? Hoping for a miracle?" smirked Jack.

"Jack I don't hope for a miracle, I try for a victory and if I lose then I just get back up and keep trying no matter how many disadvantages I may have."

"I know you won today, because it was all a fluke. You were lucky I hadn't finished you otherwise your "partner" would have be scrap metal. Ilea let me tell you something about zoids they are just machines used in combat that's all, not friends or partners that understand you."

"You're wrong Jack my zoid understands me fully. We battle together as equal partners not separate minds on the battlefield. Also I know this, because he doesn't like to see me in another zoid's cockpit he roars and causes trouble." Smiled Ilea.

"Say whatever you want, but next time we battle you won't be so lucky." Sliding his hand across Ilea's check, sending chills down her spine.

"Well, our next battle won't be for awhile he needs major repairs, and I need to be there with him."

"I'll see you sooner than that, but not on the battlefield. The annual ZBC dinner is coming up next month, I'll be seeing you and I know you'll be looking good, good for me." Smirked Jack. He then turned around and walked to his fallen zoid.

_Cliffy! Ok tell me what you think, as this plot starts to thicken!_


	10. The Zoid Whisperer

_**"The Zoid Whisperer"**_

_The sun was just beginning to set over the cliffs of Red River, as a platoon of Molgas commanded by a Dark Horn and a Red and Black Saber Tiger made their descent to a battle that could decide their lives. Lagging behind all of these zoids was a Silver Saber Tiger piloted by a young girl and her organoid who ran along its side like a faithful companion. The silver zoid stopped on a nearby cliff overlooking the battlefield that could very well be, the Imperial army's demise. The sunset looked beautiful and mysterious as the sky painted a picture of its pinks, purples, oranges and even reds. Red, the color of blood which was about to spilt and for what reason? _

"_What are we doing Storm? What kind of life is this? How can these men ever live with themselves after going out and shedding blood? How do they feel after killing a man or a woman?"_

_The girl was then interrupted by a growl, the growl of the Red and Black Saber Tiger._

"_We don't even think about how it'll affect us now, but how it will affect us after the war is over." Replied the Major._

"_And what if you don't make it? What if somehow you lose yourself out there, and never return?" questioned the zoidian._

"_Then I and many others don't have to live with the nightmares of those whom we killed, who come back eventually to haunt us. Alease, you may be working for me, but call me by my name "Karl" no need to address me as your superior officer. You have already proved to me how loyal you are by going through with the battle simulations beforehand." Replied Karl._

"_Yes, I understand, but you won't see me putting up much of a fight."_

"_Don't worry just stay with me, and I will protect you."_

--

Ilea awoke from this dream with a splitting headache and many questions, many of which she could not answer. Just who was this handsome Imperial Major named Karl? And who was this girl? Who by the way looked exactly like herself? The only aspect that Ilea understood about this dream and could compare from her earlier flashback was the fact that both women pilot the same zoid.

"No, there is just no way that my partner was in fact her zoid. Impossible, from the looks of these crazy dreams and flashbacks they had to have taken place during the war between the Empire and Republic. But, that was hundreds of years ago. I don't understand, what's wrong with me?" questioned Ilea as she sat in the zoid hanger.

"Ilea are you feeling alright? I heard you talking to yourself, and I got concerned and just wanted to see if everything was ok."

Ilea's heart quickly skipped a beat, and she lost her breathe for a moment; because of the sudden appearance and voice of Leon Toros he had frightened her.



"I'm sorry Ilea, did I scare you? Usually I leave that up to Leena. I guess I should have come in from the front huh?" Smiled Leon.

"No don't worry its ok; I just didn't think you'd be up at this hour or anyone for that matter."

"Actually, not to be such a spy but you know you're room is right across from mine, and I could hear you tossing and turning and mumbling some words, so I got up to check on you but you weren't in your room so I figured I'd find you out here with the zoids. I know this sounds funny, but other than hanging out with the other girls, I always see you out here with the zoids, and sometimes I can hear you talking to them. Tell me, do they understand you?" asked Leon.

"Yes, I think they do. Sometimes I feel as if they are the only ones listening. Like just yesterday, your Blade Liger didn't think you were going to take him out for a run, because you aren't fighting on a team anymore. I always laugh at Kelly's and Chris's Lightning Saixs, because they are always fighting about who will go into battle next. Well, and you know Leena's Gunsniper has her attitude down flat, cocky as ever." Smiled Ilea.

Leon laughed at this remark and looked upon the girl, with a deep fascination. She stood looking upon the zoids so serenely and in deep thought, yet she looked so beautiful in his eyes. _"Hold up, I barely even know Ilea yet alone am just getting over Naomi. But, there is something about her that I find we both have in common and it's that we both have the ability to trust in not only our own potential but also the zoid's. _

It was like a slow motioned dream as the Blade Liger, knew that Ilea had been talking about him brought his nose down to Ilea and Leon's level. The lion type zoid emitted a low growl.

"Well, what did he say?"

Ilea laughed. "He said that he is not mad at you, and that he'd feel better if you took him out for a run."

"Really now? How about you and I take him? Because, I just know that we're not going back to bed anytime soon."

"Sure, Leon I'd like that."

"Alright, but don't you think your Zaber Fang will be jealous?"

"No, as long as I'm not piloting the zoid."

Before getting into the Blade Liger, Leon waited until Ilea got in first but realized that the platform was out of the cockpits' reach. The liger moved his head over closer to the platform, but a small gap lay between him and the platform. Leon then walked up behind Ilea.

"Ilea, do you mind if I help you?"

Blushing deep red Ilea smiled. "Sure Leon I don't mind."



Thinking that Leon would pick her up from under her arms, Ilea was surprised when Leon literally swept her off of her feet, holding her bridal style and gently placed in the second seat behind the pilot's seat. Leon quickly held back the blood coming to his checks, as he had inhaled the fresh smell of picked strawberries the aroma coming from Ilea's auburn locks. As soon as the two were strapped in, the Blade Liger walked from the hanger and began the desert with a steady run. The pitch black sky was carpeted with great balls of gas and the two moons of Zi shown graciously among the desert floor, as the sand was being kicked up from the Liger's feet as he bounded forward.

"You know Ilea, now that your zoid needs some major repairs I don't mind if you need to pilot my Liger. He really likes you."

"Ok, Leon but let's keep this our little secret between you, me and him." Whispered Ilea.

The Blade Liger then roared happily.

"Hmm, I guess he heard you Ilea." Smiled Leon.

"Yeah, but he promises that he won't say anything to anyone."

"Ilea, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Leon what is it?"

"Well, I know the Zoids Battle Commission is holding the annual dinner party and we're supposed to dress fancy, and I was hoping you'd come with me as my date." Blushed Leon.

"Of course, I'll come with you and the ladies love to dress to impress so I know they'll enjoy the night. Also I know the other teams will be there, so it should be a lot of fun." Replied Ilea placing a gentle hand upon Leon's broad shoulder, making him blush even more and feeling butterflies well up in his stomach.

**--**

"Stoller, have you decided when again you should try and carry out your mission?" asked Alteil into Stoller's Whaleking.

"Yes, sir a very helpful source is here with me right now, and he says we should try the annual Zoids Battle Commission dinner party, tomorrow night."

"Perfect, get your men ready."

The screen of Alteil once again went black, as Stoller turned to a shadow in the corner.

"You better be right and not pulling my leg. I don't want to be humiliated again." Said Stoller.

"This time you won't, Ilea is a hard catch, but she won't get away from me." Smirked Jack Sisco.

**TAH-DAH a cliffy! I just love how this turning out!**

**"Everything You Want" Vertical Horizon**

Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why

But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

_Chorus_  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say

_Chorus_

But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return

_Chorus_  
I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know


	11. You Can't Take Me

The next morning the sun came up over the horizon with an orange glow, making Zi look like it was blazing fire. Ilea laid asleep back in her own bed, how she got there? She didn't know. The wind then began to pick up coming in through her window, playing with the white satin curtains almost twirling them like fingers through long hair. As the cool breeze came across the bed Ilea awoke. This base was definitely a keeper, a keeper of peace. No more would she have to wake up to Bit and Leena fighting over breakfast or Doc going back to a childish state with his zoid models and even Brad getting anxious about when his coffee would be ready. Yes, this was peace, something in which Ilea had needed for years especially from men like Jack Sisco.

Jack had been nothing but a menacing monster to Ilea, it had all began when Ilea lived back in her village Blackstone. Ilea was a working girl, she worked from sunrise until sunset which was about dinner time, on the village's farm. Ever since the war had ended many years ago her grandmother Alease had decided to settle down and had always wanted to work the life of a farm girl, or in this case act as the farmer's wife in her husband's case. Ilea didn't know very much about her grandfather, because he died before she was born all she ever heard about him were only a few select words like he was brave, handsome, loving and loved fighting for his country and cared for his men very much being he had been the Colonel. She hadn't even seen a picture of the man whom her grandmother had met and fallen in love with during the war between the Empire and Republic. All she had gotten from her grandmother was a spitting image golden hazel eyes, long auburn locks and the same laugh and smile along with her zoid the Silver Zaber Fang. Alease was the only family Ilea had left, her mother Leanne had died of leukemia something she had developed long before she became pregnant with Ilea. Ilea had been prepared for what was to become of her mother, eventually she forgave her, but she knew she would never forget her. Leanne had taught Ilea how to pilot a zoid, and it was at a young age too due to time being so precious and she wanted to make it the best and memorable for her daughter. When Leanne had passed on, Ilea decided it was time she went away and find a place somewhere she'd belong, she wanted to go into the world of zoid battles. It was before she left when the sun began to set that Alease encountered her.

"_Ilea, I can't help thinking that you may not come back to this village."_

"_Why do you think that Grams? I would never leave you here alone for too long, I promise after I win some battles I'll come back and we'll build a wrap-around veranda outside of your bedroom where you can sit. I know you'd love that."_

"_My lovely granddaughter, you remind me of myself when I was your age working yourself to death and leaving no time for yourself. Trust me, you've done enough around here the crop should be great this year thanks to you and don't worry the horses will be fine while your gone. Just promise me you'll come back to me with many stories to tell and an empty stomach so you can have a real home-cooked meal again."_

"_I promise, but are you sure things will be okay here without me?"_

"_Nonsense child, your Grams may be graying and turning into a prune but she can still work until the sun sets. I've been working this farm for many years even before both you and your mother were even born, it's a walk in the park for me."_

"_Ok Grams I love you." Smiled Ilea nearly on the verge of tears._

"_Don't cry for me dear, those should be tears of joy, your finally leaving this village and getting to see the world. Now, hurry you still need to get supplies from the village before you leave. This basket I've prepared should last you for three days then you're on your own."_

"_Thanks you're the best, soon Grams I promise you'll see your zoid on t.v."_

"_Ok, dear I'll be watching from my old black and white, and I promise to write you."_

"_I'll be watching the mail, and replying to you!" yelled Ilea as the cockpit of the Zaber closed._

_As the Zaber Fang walked the dirt roads towards the village, the feline took one look back towards Blackstone Farm and then vanished behind the trees that led to the village. _

"_Oh, Stigma if only you could see your daughter now she is just like Leanne in so many ways."_

_The sunset had turned violet purple by the time Ilea had made it to the square of the village. Children were still out and about having fun and getting dirty, something their mothers were going to scold them for later. Ilea decided it best if she headed over to O' Connell's shop for some roping, pillows, blankets and matches for fires for the upcoming nights ahead. Brian O' Connell had been a good friend of the familys' since after the war ended and Alease had moved into Blackstone and had also been real good when her husband had passed away and he was often the farm's first customer when the crops became ripe. Upon entering Ilea was greeted with a warm smile from the man with cyan hair that had begun to gray._

"_Ilea dear, whats the occasion? Are you having any problems with your zoid?"_

"_No no, I just came to get some supplies. I'm finally leaving Blackstone to go on a journey."_

"_Now what kind of journey might that be?"_

"_To be one of the world's greatest zoid pilots, but you know I'm not all about competition and money I just want to have fun. That's all what Mama would have wanted."_

"_Just be careful you hear? That Zaber Fang has gone through two generations of your family just take care of yourself."_

"_I think he's the one whose been watching me, he's as stubborn as an old bucking bronco."_

"_Yes, I see the resemblance you know where your Grandma found him…"_

"_I know I've heard this story only a dozen times, but honestly Brian do you think there is still such a thing as a "stray" zoid?"_

"_To the gods of Zi yes I do! I only pray that there is a resolution to the constant attacks by these mercenaries."_

"_Mercenaries? How come the village hasn't given us warning yet? No wait, Grams! What if they?"_

"_We must hurry before its too late!"_

_Running out to her zoid Ilea wasted no time in strapping herself behind the harness, but just as the cockpit closed she thrusted the controls forward, causing the Zaber to immediately bound into a run. O' Connell followed the teenager in his old white Command Wolf "Archie" whom he had piloted way back during the war. _

_Far off just a distance away from the many acres of Blackstone Farm a slender black and red cat-like zoid stood scoping out the area._

"_Yes, just perfect lots of food and no one to stop me or get in my way, except some foolish old bat." Came the deep and husky voice of Jack Sisco._

_Leaving his zoid in the woods Jack began walking towards the white house with black shutters faking a limp as he went. When he reached the door he knocked very softly. Upon hearing the shy knock Alease got up from her spot in the living area putting her book on the nearby table._

"_Hello?, Oh my goodness dear are you alright? Hurry come in you'll catch cold."_

"_Thank you very much for your hospitality? May I ask the name of such a beautiful woman as yourself?"_

"_Oh nonsense! I'm an old woman living by herself enjoying the last of my years my days as a young teenager are over. My name is Alease Shubaltz, please take a seat I'll make you some tea and fetch some warm blankets."_

_Jack took the opportunity to look around the room, upon the walls and tables of the cozy home were many pictures of memories long cherished. One picture held a young couple the man very handsome with piercing green emeralds for eyes and reddish blonde hair and next to him stood a _

_young woman with long auburn locks and honey eyes her pregnant belly the size of a watermelon. Again there was another picture of a young woman her auburn hair short to her shoulders sitting in the cockpit of a zoid with a little girl clad in overalls, both of them smiling loving smiles. Finally his eyes rested upon a picture of a young girl with long auburn locks and honey eyes stroking the muzzle of a black stallion, the girl was in a collared button-up top jeans ending at her hips exposing her abdomen._

"_Ma'am you sure were quite the woman when you were young." Said Jack as Alease came back into the room._

"_Oh, that picture. Haha, that isn't me dear that is my granddaughter. My little girl, Ilea."_

"_But I swear…"_

"_Isn't she beautiful? Got the looks from her old lady. Yes, she's a doll. In fact, you just missed her, she left today on a journey and won't be back for some time."_

"_Now Jack? Is it? Who was so horrible to beat such a good man as yourself?"_

"_I was mugged out in the woods, by some mercenaries."_

"_Oh, dear is there anything else you need? A change of clothes perhaps?"_

"_No, but there is something that I want! Give it to me! Your money I know a place like this is loaded!" yelled Jack as he stood up, holding a knife in his hand that he had slipped from his boot. _

"_Oh, please I don't know what you are talking about the money I get is from the previous year's crop and its all I have until the next crop." Quipped Alease._

"_Your lying I didn't come all the way out here to be scammed by some old goat! You better start talking!" yelled Jack as he began to pull Alease out of the house into the dark night._

"_Please, let me go! Honestly I don't have any money I can give you."_

"_Bullshit! I always get what I want, and I'm not leaving without the money! So get talking before I slit your little throat. Haha, you don't mind if I take this now do you?" smirked Jack as he broke the frame containing the picture of Ilea, he then took the picture and stuffed it in his jacket._

"_SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

"_Shut up! No one can hear you out here except the wolves that will come to eat you once I'm finished here. Yelled Jack throwing the old woman to the ground._

"_GRAMS!" yelled Ilea through COM-link as the Zaber ran up to the scene._

_The cockpit then opened the young girl jumping to the zoids feet with a thud._

"_Ilea hurry up and leave! Get out of here its too dangerous! Cried Alease from the ground._

"_So you're the beautiful flower in all Grandma's pictures. Just the person I wanted to see." Smirked Jack._

"_You don't have any business here! Mercenary! Now leave or else!" yelled Ilea._

"_Hmm, a girl with fire that's how I like them, why don't you come with me babe and the old wench doesn't get hurt."_

"_Never, I won't listen to filth like you, this is your last chance leave at once!" yelled Ilea._

"_Fine if you won't come to me, then I guess I'll have to take you by force!" yelled Jack as he ran at Ilea._

_Just then a loud gun blast went off, causing the mercenary to stop in his tracks and look. Climbing over the fence was Brian O' Connell shotgun cocked and loaded a faint trail of steam coming from the barrel. _

"_Move another step, and I'll take aim this time!" yelled Brian._

"_You don't scare me Pops!" Like blind sight Jack took his knife and threw it, the knife instantly went halfway into Brian's left shoulder causing him to gape in agony and drop the gun._

"_Umm, I like the site of warm crimson and the taste too." Smirked Jack grabbing the shotgun. smudged upon his forefingers was O' Connell's blood he then took a lick smirking with desire._

"_Brian! You! You monster!" yelled Ilea._

"_Please, save it! You haven't seen anything! You should see how I am in bed honey!"_

"_You pig!" yelled Ilea slapping Jack hard across the face._

_Jack then took the gun and brought it around Ilea's tiny waist holding her back from Alease and Brian. "You see if you had just listened to me, your loved ones wouldn't be hurt right now."_

"_NOO! LET ME GO!" Then with all the strength in her, Ilea felt her voice leave her body and with a scream she yelled. "STORM!"_

_The stars in the night sky were bright but nothing compared to the shooting star falling from the barn. With a burst the blue light faded revealing a white organoid with angel-like wings and storm cloud gray eyes. The organoid lifted its head and roared at its oppressor, being Jack._

"_Impossible, organoids were wiped out hundreds of years ago."_

"_All, but one Storm show him the way out! And get his filthy hands off of my granddaughter!" yelled Alease._

_Storms wings then extended sending the organoid into flight straight, for the mercenary. Jack was knocked away from Ilea and then was scared away from Blackstone by Ilea's zoid which of course had no pilot due to Storm merging with the feline._

"_Storm, girl where have you been? I was starting to think you'd never show up." Laughed Ilea._

"_Don't be silly honey, Storm has been living over in the mountains for years, but she stays in the area. She must have heard the commotion and your screaming." Smiled Alease._

"_How could I ever thank you?"_

"_Well, she says that it wasn't a problem, and that she'll try to be faster when it comes to rescuing next time."_

"_How do you know what she's saying Grams?"_

"_Easy dear, it comes with being an ancient zoidian, you'll understand soon enough, because you are half yourself even though I'm full blooded."_

"Ancient zoidian? That's what Grams was trying to tell me all along. Could that explain all these weird dreams I've been having?"

A cliff hanger of course! Wait up for chapter 12, because I know this was long for me! Tell me what you think!

**You Can't Take Me lyrics**  
Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night  


Get it out - check it out  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's OK - I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down no way  
Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Dont' push me - I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
If you can't catch a wave then your'e never gonna ride  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no  
You can't take me I'm free

Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's going on  
And what's this holding me?  
I'm not where I supposed to be  
I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight will all my might  
I'm getting out , so check it out  
Ya, you're in my way  
So you better watch out


	12. Sicko

"Ilea! Awesome you're finally awake! I was going to come in earlier and wake you up, but Leon told me you hadn't had much sleep." Laughed Leena.

"It's ok Leena; I was just getting up anyway. What do you all want for breakfast?" replied Ilea.

"Hmmm, I'm not too picky as long as it contains lots of sugar, because I need a buzz to get me going, especially for today. You know what's happening tonight right?"

"Yes sure do, Leena. Your brother asked me to go with him as his date." Smiled Ilea.

"Leon? My big brother? Asked you to go to the Annual Zoids Battle Commission dinner party? Wow, Ilea making the moves on Leon?"

"No actually Leena I think you're brother is really into me, and I know you don't like hearing "sweet" things about him especially from your best friend, but I think he's a real honest, sweet and compassionate guy."

"I never knew that you thought of him in that way. It's great that you're both getting to be great friends and all, as long as Naomi has nothing to do with it. Leon just got over this huge "crush" on her and I think he's finally accepting that Naomi and Brad have something for one another. What I'm trying to say is, I'm just glad that it's you that Leon has been around, because I know you wouldn't go breaking his heart."

"Hold up, Leena it's nice that you're being so kind about me and Leon, but it's nothing like that. We are just really good friends, honey you make it seem like we've said the "Three words of doom" to one another or sealed the deal." Laughed Ilea.



"Haha, oops sorry I thought it was more than that. Well, let me reword what I was saying then, Ilea thank you for being a good friend to Leon."

"No problem. Now, Leena do you have your dress all ready for tonight?"

"Of course! And, matching pink heels to match! Now all I have to worry about is how my hair should look."

(Leena's Dress) Gorgeous!

/fuchsia-prom-dress-L3722.html

"I think your hair will look lovely down and over your shoulders, the look will definitely bring out your eyes."

"Great! We can help each other later with our hair and makeup, except Naomi leave her away from my hair."

"Why? How long are you going to have this non-existent grudge with Naomi? Leena, hun its time to face the facts that Naomi is a part of your team now and as a team…"

"We all need to get along, I know but it's too hard to get close with someone you can't stand. Sighed Leena.

"Don't pout I'm sure things between you both will be better, after tonight being somewhere nice and having a good time, will totally take your minds off of the battlefield." Smiled Ilea.

(Ilea's Dress) Pretty!

/white-prom-dress-L3703.html

(Ilea's Hair for party)

photos./p/000/001/660/m/512/p/thumbnail/1976.jpg

Just as Ilea was going to get up and start for the kitchen, Leena's stomach let out a large gurgle.

"Ok, I guess my stomach speaks the truth. I'm hungry." Giggled Leena.

"Pancakes coming right up, and I don't need to ask anybody else, because I know that's exactly what they'll want."

"Good morning, Ilea and Leena just in time for some java. I'll let you girls make it up the way you drink it." Smiled Leon.

"Leon! I didn't want you to make the coffee! Gag! You know I don't like it that strong! Yet, you persistently decided to make me sick anyway." Complained Leena.

"Sis, it's not the end of Zi, just add lots of sugar, I figured that was the point for you anyway. I'm sure the other ladies aren't babies on how the coffee is made." Sneered Leon as Ilea began mixing the pancake batter.

"Is that Leena running her black hole again? Great going you woke me up from my beauty sleep." Quipped Chris.

"Hey! Don't make me add you to my list, along with Naomi of who I need to defeat in a zoid battle." Fumed Leena.

"Please, stop fighting there is nothing you should be fighting about." Interrupted Ilea.

"Ilea's right, we've came this far and as a team we did win our first battle against that snake Jack Sisco and that hopeless loser Harry." Countered Naomi.

"Ok! I'll try! But for your sake only Ilea." Fumed Leena.

"Naomi, Leon and Chris coffee?" asked Leena sending Ilea a smile.

"Alright, breakfast is ready!" Ilea emphasizing "ready" rather loudly so Kelly would come out of the bathroom.

"And aren't I hungry?" laughed Kelly as she walked in, making Leena stare at her as she made her way around the table.

As the six teens began to eat and enjoy their breakfast of pancakes and fresh fruit, Ilea made it a point to ask Chris on how her zoid was doing.

"Well, he needs some major repairs; most of the damage was awful close to the core. Considering how lucky you were to almost losing him it should take about two to three weeks until all the final repairs are complete." Said Chris.

"Ilea, that's too long you need to be out on the battlefield with us. You are the team leader after all." Quipped Kelly.

"Don't worry girls the worst that can happen is that I'll just have to sit out for a few battles, no problem and Leon says I can use his Liger until my Zaber Fang is able to fight again. So, I want you all to be good and listen to Naomi if I do need to sit out, but I'll still be with you from the base. And I know both Chris and Kelly like to fight battles together so this will also give both of you ladies a chance, and your zoids."

With making that last comment Leon gave Ilea a warming smile, knowing what she meant in letting the sister Saixs have a shot at victory.

(Tasker Twin's Dresses) (You can imagine who has what color!)

/green-prom-dress-N913.html

"So, Naomi have you asked Brad to tonight's party?" laughed Kelly.



"Cut it out, that's not funny you know!" blushed Naomi.

"Awww, Chris look she's blushing! The comet is burning up!" laughed Kelly.

"Naomi, don't worry about them, just go looking as radiant as ever and you won't have to worry about Brad, asking you to dance…because he'll beat you to it." Smiled Ilea.

"Thanks, Ilea I think you're the only sweetheart here. The rest of them are all sour." Mumbled Naomi.

"Give it time, and then we'll all be family." Replied Ilea.

(Naomi's Dress)

/red-prom-dress-L5007.html

**That Night…**

"Captain Stoller, sir the Elephander is all prepped and ready to mobilize on your command." Saluted Saunders.

"Excellent, make sure you're properly dressed for this party, Saunders and give the word to Jack as well." Replied Stoller.

With a nod of his head, Saunders left the control room and left Stigma to himself.

"Tonight, Ilea you'll know who your father is and I know you'll be ashamed, because I know Leanne was too when she found out about me joining the Backdraft. But, that will all change once I have you here; even though your mother is dead it will feel like old times again. The 

Liger Zero X awaits you, and you're the key to its ultimate power. After, I carry out this task I want more than anything to be a family again, just not with your grandmother she despises me bitterly. You sure have grown into a beautiful woman, just like your mother when we had met many years ago. I plan to be your father starting tonight, and in the future to make up for these past 18 years that I have missed."

Jack Sisco then entered the control room clad in an all black tux, black tie and all. Smirking he spoke to Stoller.

"My mission is to bring Ilea out into the desert to fight, but once she finds out you and some back- up are there she won't stand a chance, by herself. And even with the Blitz Team involved the stealth units will fare well against them." Smirked Jack.

"Yes, but don't hurt her, because her safety must be insured. Do you realize who she is?" asked Stoller.

"Yes one hell of a woman, which I've been trying to bag for months. Stoller I'm a mercenary and I always get what I want, ever since I laid eyes on her I've wanted no other man to have her. I'm a hunter and when a hunter sets eyes on the prey, they'll stop at nothing until they conquer."

"I see, but you can't judge a book by its cover. Ilea is a strong and wise pilot, she can sense trouble real fast and when she does, the woman is unbeatable. Alteil wants a pilot for the Liger Zero X with ancient zoidian blood, because they understand the zoids better than anyone. And, that's why we must obtain her for that purpose."

"Stoller, I assure you after many feeble attempts, this time Ilea won't be so lucky."

**Alright another cliffhanger! The action really heats up, next chapter I assure you! Please read and review!**

"**Haunted" Evanescence**

Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down


	13. I think possibly, maybe I'm falling 4 u

The Blade Liger roared to life as soon as Leon had entered his cockpit, he sat all alone and waited for Ilea to join him in the passenger's seat of the lion type zoid.

"Leon, we're taking the zoids? Why don't we all just drive in with a jeep and give the zoids a rest?" asked Leena.

"No can do Leena, I figure since you ladies have formed a new team why not set a reputation, and show everyone else what you're all made of."

"Yes, good point Leon you sure did get the brains from both your parents. Oh, and by the way you look very handsome in that tux." Laughed Chris as she and Kelly approached the hanger.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear what you just said about me." Growled Leena.

"Oh, pipe down firecracker! Just get in your Gunsniper and stop quipping." Sighed Naomi as she too got into her Gunsniper.

"Come on Naomi! We know how nervous you are about having a good first date with Brad." Chuckled Kelly making the Comet turn a deep crimson red, matching her dress.

Just as the com-links of the Saixs chirped with laughter, Ilea came out into the hanger, which caused all the girls to stop and stare. The silence was beginning to kill Leon, until he turned to look himself;) Was this beautiful woman his date? She looked like an angel all in white ready to spread her wings, as she 

walked gracefully towards the Liger. Ilea's auburn locks were curled in a half-do with little white lilies all throughout the middle and wherever there wasn't any lilies there were mini hair gems sparkling. Ilea's white dress fit her perfectly on every curve of her body completed with sterling silver and white gem jewelry.

The Blade Liger roared again, to take Leon out of his daze, which caused all the women to laugh.

"Leon, the liger says stop daydreaming and open the cockpit so we can get going." Smiled Ilea.

"Oh, of course." Was all Leon could manage as his heart began to beat furiously and the blood began to warm his face.

As soon as Ilea got into the Liger, Leon took the opportunity to take in her beauty up close. "Ilea, you look so beautiful like…like an a…"

"Like an angel!" chirped Leena.

"It's ok Leon, this is my first date too, no need to make perfect impressions and to be nervous, because I think you look really handsome." Blushed Ilea.

"Awww, you both make the cutest couple with all that mushy gushy talk." Laughed Chris.

"Ok! Let's go! The rest of us ladies need to find ourselves some guys to scoop up, before all the good ones are gone! Ehmm, 

Leena you know you want Bit and Naomi you know you can't stand other women near Brad." Chuckled Kelly.

But, Naomi wasn't listening to the twins quarrel back and forth, because she was already out the hanger and on her way to the dance hall. Leena gave a low feral growl as her Gunsniper took off after Naomi's.

"Gee, What's got their dresses on too tight?" asked Kelly.

"I think the jokes' over, ladies." Replied Leon.

"Oh, well they definitely had a headstart, but at that speed we'll still beat them to the party. Right Chris?"

"You read my mind sis, lets go!" yelled Chris."

With that said both Tasker twins took off with the speed of lightning (HAHA JUST LIKE THE TEAM THEY USED TO BE ON.) leaving Leon and Ilea with the liger by themselves as the red zoid bounded across the desert at a steady run. Inside the cockpit, Ilea decided to break the silence.

"So, Leon how are you bearing so far with all of us ladies? And please be honest, I want to know the truth."

"Actually, Ilea it really isn't as bad as I had pictured it to be. For one thing, Leena isn't as vicious as she was when we were on the Blitz team and I think she's starting to warm up to Naomi too. The twins could use some more time though, especially 

with Leena they were all rivals before the team began afterall. And you Ilea, I ummm your eyes are lovely like the gold of a setting sun. Oh, I almost forgot to give you this." Leon then began to dig through the cockpit, his hand feel on a clear plastic case with a white corsage made with lilies and a flowing white ribbon.

"Thank you Leon, its absolutely gorgeous." Smiled Ilea as she tied it around her wrist.

"How did you know that lilies were my favorite?"

"That's where big mouthed sisters come in handy, and I saw a picture of you and your mother on the farm with lilies all around you. Don't worry Ilea, I didn't sneak in remember that night when we both woke up and had a talk."

"Yes I do, you also learned of my secret, well only about half of it. Leon, I feel like I can trust you, because I can be myself around you even though we have only known each other for a few days. Do you think if I told you the rest of my secret you'll promise to keep it from everyone?"

"For you anything. Honestly Ilea I know what you mean when you say we've known each other for only a few days, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. I don't know how to say this, but I think I'm falling in love with you, but don't say anything if you don't want to I know this is so sudden."



"Leon, these feelings being unable to breathe, my face crimson and drowning in your ocean gray eyes is this love I'm feeling? Because if it is, there is no question about it Leon I'm falling for you."

The two teens just stared into one another's eyes as Ilea stroked Leon's cheek. Leon then brushed a few strands behind Ilea's ear and cupped her chin so they were both eye level. They were like this for a few minutes in silence, until the liger purposefully came to an abrupt stop causing the teens' lips to collide. The soft kiss of curiousity lasted a few moments when the liger roared happily causing both teens to pull away crimson red.

"Here already? We better keep this under wraps from the rest of the team for now what do you think Ilea?

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Smiled Ilea.

"Now was there something you had to tell me?"

"Can it wait until later on tonight?"

"Sure, you don't even have to tell me tonight. Whenever you are ready is fine with me."

"I knew you would understand."

The two teens then made their way inside of the glorious dance hall surrounded by all different types of zoids, with the two moons of Zi glowing down upon them.

**Landon Pigg "Coffeeshop"**

**I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you.  
Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down,  
I want to come too.**

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you

No one understands me, quite like you do,  
Through all of the shadowy corners of me.

I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much.  
All of the while, I never knew.  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much.  
All of the while, I never knew.

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you.  
Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.  
I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine,  
Now I'm shining too.

Because, oh because,  
I've fallen quite hard over you.

If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know.  
If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone.

I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much.  
All of the while, I never knew.  
I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I love so much.  
All of the while, I never knew.

All of the while, all of the while,  
And it's you. 


End file.
